The demon in death
by chrisfiggys
Summary: What if a demon hunter has a different motive for act five of Diablo 3. After defeating Diablo, Leah and her new boyfriend buy an inn in new tristram and try to settle down. But after a tragic night they learn that you cannot kill the demons that come from inside. When this ends just picture Act V, I will write an anterior ending as well at some point. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**I am using this to experiment with my writing. I will be using a somewhat different style of writing and shorter chapters. Also with this chapter I am trying the use of poetry, and a different kind of lemon. Just a warning, but anyway without further adue…**

As the world around us became red with blood

We stood together

I had no reason except her

Filled with guilt but bound by honor

We stood together

On a hill of isolation

Our enemies fell with each shot taken

We stood together

With them closing in

And no way of escape

We stood together

Till the very end we fought

But from death and despair they came

We stood together

Till the final breath we stood

But even together we were driven apart

We stood together

I was driven by honor not revenge

And that would be our downfall

We stood together

As we approached our dying day

She realized this and made them pay

We stood together

By the power of our enemies

Her body all but destroyed

We stood together

She sacrificed herself

In blood and in flesh

We stood together, one last time

All around us, they fell by the power only death can give

I held her to me, truly, finally together

I now stood alone

That day, all those years ago, with her dying wish and final breath

She gave me a reason for hate, and for revenge

I now stood alone

That day I became as she wished, a true demon hunter

I will now stand no longer alone; I will stand with new friends and new foes

For we will be together again, but today will not be that day

I had written this poem when my mother died, as a reminder so that I would never be able to forget that day. It is what makes me who I am today, and while it is a reminder of a sad moment; to me it has another meaning. To me it represents hope and perseverance, a need to move foreword. I don't tell anyone this, but it is the reason I was able to stay strong in the fight against the lords of hell. Well that and Leah, the only other person I had ever shown the poem to. I know no one will ever replace my mother, But as I sit with her at our inn in new Tristram, I know that there was finally someone else in my life that I love as much as I had my mother.

I had fallen in love with Leah somewhere during our mission against Balial. I'm not exactly sure when, but I do know that by the time I defeated Diablo she was all I was able to think about. So a few days later I decided to tell her how I felt, and it turned out that the felt the same way. So we ended up going back to new Tristram where we bought an inn, just like she had always wanted. We had been together for about 3 months now, but with everything we had gone through together before that, time hardly mattered.

As I finish reading the poem, I feel Leah press her lips against mine. I can taste the salt from her tears when she does this. You see today is a very sad day for both of us, it is exactly three years since the death of my mother, and exactly one year since the death of her uncle, Deckard Cain. It was merely coincidence that their deaths fell on the same day, but I think that it is something that helps us connect as a couple. Having someone that understands what it feels like to have a loved one die makes it easier to talk to that person. And with my mother's death such a big part of who I am, it is definitely helpful.

Leah pulls her head back for breath, but still no words are said. Words rush around my head, but I say none of them, content to just be in her presence. And this is how we stay, together, curled up on the couch, drifting in and out of sleep, for the better part of the day. Because of this, when night comes, we are both wide awake. We sit, the silence now awkward for a few more hours, determined to uphold our vigil of silence. However, we are both still quite glad when midnight comes.

As soon as it does a jumble of words spill around the room, none of them with any real meaning but after not talking for a day you feel as though something needs to be said, even if it doesn't make sense. After our words start making sense we decide to just talk, about anything. This works for awhile, but eventually we become too restless to sit any longer. We get up and move into the bedroom, determined to waste some of our energy.

As we move to the bed she starts to kiss me again, accept this time there is more movement. Her hands trail along my chest and mine begin to caress her legs. I feel the strength in her body, the muscle she developed from our fight against the demons. I push back and she lies down, accepting me on top of her. From this point a new pact is made, one that says that we will honor our dead for a day, and the next we will associate with happiness… and pleasure. No words are spoken with this, but in our heads, we both know its true, and more importantly, what will happen next to make it true.

Soon there was nothing separating us not even out clothing was able to keep us apart. The feeling of her skin against mine is like a drug, I can't get enough. The same seems to be true for her as her lips split apart and a soft moan escapes them. Soon that soft moan increases in intensity until it resembles more of a scream, only then will I stop my torture and enter her. I can see the pain spread across her face and a tear escape her eye, but even then she begs me to continue.

For her first time she does quite well, her body perfectly meshing with mine, until at least she does scream as she experiences her fist orgasm. I release into her soon after that and, being exhausted, lay down next to her. Slowly the both of us drift into a deep sleep with pleasant dreams, knowing that we will forever be in the embrace of the person who makes us complete.

**I am going to end it here, but I have decided that I will make this into an ongoing story. So stay tuned…**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of something breaking downstairs. Next to me Leah sat up swiftly, "What was that?" As a response, I got up and put my armor on as fast as I could. Being a demon hunter I could sense dark magicks, and this was definitely something bad. I rushed downstairs with Leah just behind me. When we got to the ground floor I saw something that almost made me run back up. But I had Leah with me, so I was able to focus on her and keep my fear at bay.

All around me were the demonic zombies that I had faced so often just a little bit ago. But I had defeated the lords of hell now. With this though came an inexplicable wave of emotion that brought to my knees. A feeling of fear, fear that somehow my mission, and all the people lost during it had been for nothing. "Why," was all I could say. Then a voice above me spoke, and my fear was justified, as well as increased.

**"Puny nephalem, you thought you could defeat the lords of hell. They have been freed, by me, and even now are plotting for your death, something I will really enjoy." **I knew there were tears falling down my cheeks, but I couldn't feel them, I was completely numb from my fear. For that's what this was, it was fear, my fear. For this was my weakness, the thing haunting my darkest dreams ever since I had defeated Diablo.

I was so used to not showing any emotion that would assist the demons power, but I discovered then that if you ignore emotion, it will come back to you worse then before. I looked up and saw Leah fighting the zombies. The guardsmen were with her to, but she was staying by me, to keep them from hurting me. I saw her shouting, but her words were not the ones I heard. "Please you don't have to do this..."

It was my mother's voice I heard, and soon I was taken back to the world from which these words came. We had been staying in an inn at the time, my mother had wanted to continue my training as a hunter, but she said I wasn't ready. "You must learn to master yourself, before you can master the power of the enemy," she had said. "But mom, i'm ready. I can control myself, why won't you see that."

The scene changed then to an abandoned farmhouse, surrounded by demons. I see myself, yelling to my mother over my shoulder, "Ill prove to you my strength. When I come out of here, you will see that I am worthy to be your son." It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, but now I could see that I had blown it way out of proportion. But it didn't matter, what's done is done... right. I had always said that, to justify what happened, and I never questioned it because if I had I would have lost my reason to live.

But now all my hidden doubts came back and I started to wonder, weather it was my fault. Before I could finish the thought my mother opened her mouth, but the words were not hers. The vision faded away but she was still there, the words echoing around me, "That's right son, my death was your fault. You had to go and prove yourself didn't you?" I should have been devastated, but for some reason I wasn't, these words proved to me that this wasn't my mother.

"Who are you?" I asked. She smiled, no not she, I could see the true form now. What I saw surprised me, for this thing was not a demon, as I thought it was. It was an angel, I could tell, the wings, the faceless hood, it was all the same. His answer to my question surprised me even more. "**I am death, and this is my gift to you."** He then vanished, and with him the visions I had been absorbed in.

At first I looked around and wondered what he meant by a gift, but when I found Leah I knew exactly what he meant. While I had been incapacitated she had gotten surrounded trying to protect me. Suddenly my instincts kicked in, I grabbed the small hand crossbows of my legs and started shooting down these abominations. I ran towards Leah as fast as I could, I could her yelling for my help. But the faster I ran the more space seemed to be between us.

**"My, my, you are stubborn." **I knew it was his doing, so I stopped running then, stopped shooting (for even my bolts couldn't get to her). I fell to my knees once again, wishing this was a vision, but I knew it wasn't. I knew that this was real it was right in front of me. As much as I hated it I guess I did as he asked, I sat crying and watched the love of my life die in front of me because I was unable to do anything. As she screamed for the final time, my name echoing through the ears of even the abominations, I broke down.

But because of my connection to dark magic I didn't start crying as normal humans did, instead I fully accepted the demons evil. Its power echoed around me, I could feel her death and with my anger used the power it gave off to defeat the demons around me. I couldn't see anything but the red of my anger, but I could feel. I felt each of them die, felt the power they gave off, and to my surprise I actually smiled. But I also felt something else after that, the power had overwhelmed me.

I could now feel the buildings around me crumble. First the inn, then the buildings around it, like a wave spreading out from me. I could feel the people inside them get crushed or suffocate, I felt the city gates close and the ground shake. The world started fading to black then, the anger draining me, and I knew that when I woke up, new tristram, and the people in it. Would be no more.


End file.
